


This Time You Stay

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [29]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Agron is a busy General now and Nasir wishes they had more alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time You Stay

Almost, almost, then Agron can go and you can stay, his fluids drying sticky on your tired thighs.

That fat aggresive cock drags against the secret little spot inside, and you know it is too much, know you are going to wail and it is too late to say, "Agron, they will _hear_!"

“Agron!” you scream, word winding its way upward into full-throated incoherence of cresting orgasm. Your body arches away from him. You are disoriented, overwhelmed, but strong arms gather you back to terra firma, kisses along your neck soothe you back to awareness:

Generals assembled outside of tent waiting for Agron to emerge have fallen silent.

Then Spartacus’s voice, inflected with edge of laughter. “We will call meeting later. I gather Agron is busy.”

And you do not care who knows that you are truly Agron's boy, because for once Agron _stays_ , and you go to sleep _full_ of him.


End file.
